Scrawled Journal
The Scrawled Journal is the twentieth and final clue in the Twins Clueline, and last clue able to be found in-game. It can be found by Sam in the mine, in Chapter 10 of Until Dawn. This clue is needed in order for Josh to survive until dawn. Doing so will mean that he will become a Wendigo. The Scrawled Journal is also part of the Butterfly Effect sequence [http://until-dawn.wikia.com/wiki/Butterfly_Effect#Important_Discovery Important Discovery]. Overview Hannah wrote in the journal about her survival down the mines. * If Sam chooses to read the journal, the truth about what happened to Hannah and Beth will be revealed. It becomes clear Hannah was down the mines and survived there for a couple of days: this clue puts the whole story into place. Location When going down into the water, Sam can choose to follow Mike to the other side, or go up on the left side of the water wheel. Here there will be a small area with the Scrawled Journal. Entries Day 1''' '' My little sister is dead. The fall killed her... I watched the color drain from her face. My leg is broken. I'm all alone, stuck here with Beth's body. Someone will come soon. '''''Day 5 I've never been so HUNGRY. It feels like my stomach is twisting around inside. I took Beth's sweater. Much warmer now. She's still looking out for me. Day 30 I'm sorry Beth. I have no choice. I'm DYING. It's the only way I can survive any more. If someone finds this I'm SORRY. I had to. I had no choice. Forgive me Beth. I'm sorry. Day 33 My hands feel unclean. My nails fell out PUSHED OUT I am aching but no more COLD NO PAIN I am getting stronger!! ''Day Unknown '' (Further writing devolves into scrawls) The entire page is crisscrossed with dark black lines, with the faint view of the words "HUNGER HUNGER HUNGER" and "BETH". Explanation After the twins' fall a year before, it is revealed Beth died on impact, while Hannah managed to survive with a broken leg. Weeks and weeks went by, while Hannah remained down the mine, burying her sister and hoping for someone to rescue her. That hope was shattered when, after a long and draining period of 30 days, there still was no trace or sign of ever being found and rescued. Weak, cold, and on the edge of starvation, Hannah prompted herself to re-visit Beth's grave, where she dug her up and ate a part of her body in order to survive. The journal later ends in scrawls, indicating that because of Hannah's cannibalism, she got stronger since the Wendigo spirit possessed her. It is later revealed that Hannah is indeed the Wendigo. Trivia * The story will only make sense to Sam if she found Beth's Watch earlier on. If not, the dialogue will result in her claiming there should be more answers around. * Finding the journal and reading it is essential for Josh to survive until dawn, as Sam will afterwards tell him about Hannah's survival. With this knowledge, Josh will later recognize Hannah as the Wendigo. Category:Clues Category:Documents Category:Clues Found by Sam Category:Twins Clues